


The Other Silver Fox

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, surrogate father!Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony turns up at Gibbs' house in the middle of the night a little bloody and bruised, he finally lets go of one relationship and manages to find two more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. Obviously if I owned anything connected to NCIS, Joe Spano would be a lot more naked....

Gibbs didn't stop sanding the rib of his boat when he heard his front door open and close or when he heard the steps through his kitchen, heading toward the basement.

He'd heard the car pull into the drive and recognised it instantly. The slight kick of the exhaust when it came to a stop was something he'd gotten used to over the last few years.

The footsteps continued down the basement steps, slower than normal but still he didn't look up. What finally made him take notice was one word, uttered more quietly than he'd ever heard it before.

"Boss?"

Finally sparing a glance, Gibbs dropped the sanding block and strode the two steps necessary to catch DiNozzo just as the younger man's legs gave out from under him.

Carefully, he steadied his senior field agent and led him to the rickety stool on the other side of the boat, where there was also more light. It also meant he finally got a good look at him.

Tony's left cheek was covered in a disturbing purple bruise and there was a small cut, obviously made by somebody's ring. His lip was split but already scabbing over and he held his right arm tightly wrapped around his ribs.

"Aww hell, DiNozzo! What have you gotten yourself into now?"

The younger man gave him his best innocent grin.

"How come you always assume it's my fault, boss?"

Gibbs only had to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay" Tony continued. "So it's normally my fault. But not this time. I swear."

Heading over to his workbench, the older man pulled down two mugs and poured some of his good bourbon into them. Something in his gut telling him this was going to be a good stuff kind of night.

Passing off one of the mugs, he gave Tony a customary once over, ascertaining for himself if his young friend was going to be okay or if a call to Ducky was in order. He forgot DiNozzo could read his mind.

"Nothing's broken. Not even cracked. The one thing I'm careful of is my lungs. If I thought it was a possibility, I'd have called him myself. Just gonna have another pretty bruise in the morning is all."

"And that's not enough, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled. "At least tell me the other guy looks worse."

Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, boss."

Waiting for more and realising he wouldn't get it without pushing, the older man came to lean on the bench next to his friend.

"C'mon Tony. Out with it. You didn't come over here at 0100, all beat up for sympathy. So what's going on."

Tony took a deep breath and started playing with a frayed seam on his jeans, looking anywhere but at the piercing blue eyes now looking at him in concern, if not outright worry.

"You know... you know how me and Senior have been trying to make another go of things?" he started hesitantly. Gibbs nodded. He knew Anthony DiNozzo Snr had been conspicuously absent during his son's childhood and only there when it suited him as an adult.

"Well, the thing is, Boss, I realised suddenly that we can't build up any kind of relationship if we're not honest with each other," Tony hurried on, his voice strained as though he was trying to force the words out.

"So I told him... I told him I'm gay. And surprise, surprise, dear old dad didn't take it too well. Except he seems to have forgotten that I'm not a ten year old kid ruining his ski suit. I'm a grown federal agent who can fight back now."

Gibbs couldn't speak. He was sure there were a hundred and one questions he could - should - be asking but not a singe syllable would make it past his lips. It took him a moment to realise Tony was speaking again and the words shocked him out of his stupor.

"... so I came over here to give you your shot. I figure you've got a right to be mad. I've lied to you all these years."

His voice took on the usual jokey tone Gibbs was used to hearing from the younger man.

"But if you're gonna hit me, could you avoid the face? It's had more than enough for one night."

No matter the false bravado Tony tried to put up, Gibbs could hear that scared little boy still hiding inside. His heart ached.

"DiNozzo... Tony. God! I can't believe you think I'd hit you. I can't believe you didn't think I knew!"

Tony finally looked up. Shock clearly etched on his face.

"You knew? How?"

Gibbs chuckled.

"You've been my senior field agent for over a decade Tony. You think I didn't know that all those dates you go on and on about were just a way to deflect attention? Sure, I reckon some of them were true. At least the ones where you weren't gender specific. Not to mention that I'm a damn fine investigator. I see you check out guys when you think no-one's looking."

The younger man shook his head.

"How come you never said anything?"

"You never said anything to me either." Gibbs pointed out.

"I learned a long time ago that it's not a good idea to be openly gay around a police department. Throw in the military...." Tony laughed falsely.

Taking a moment to refill their mugs, Gibbs tried to figure out how to get across exactly what he wanted to say.

"I'm not good at this shit, Tony." he finally started, his voice soft and uncharacteristically hesitant. "But you do know you're more than just an agent to me right?"

Moving to the younger man, he cupped his face gently and tilted it up to face him.

"Your father is an asshole and he doesn't deserve the title. So I need you to know.... I'm here for you. Anything you need. Any time of the day or night. You understand.... Son?"

Green eyes glistened with emotion as they held the blue of the man in front of him. Hoping he'd got the intentions right, he smiled softly.

"Thanks... Dad."

Gibbs pulled his surrogate son into s hug until he felt him relax and finally let go of the tension he'd been holding throughout their conversation.

Pulling away, a thought crossed his mind.

"I get that you feel you had to be honest with Senior, but the only reason I can think of that made coming to me a pressing issue, is if you've met someone. Someone special. Is that it, Tony?"

An emotion passed through the brunette's eyes just before he looked back down at the floor and started fiddling with that damn seam again. It was a look Gibbs recognised.

"Oh, Tony." he sighed. "Whoever it is, he was an idiot to turn you down."

Tony chuckled.

"He hasn't exactly turned me down. I've never actually had the guts to tell him how I feel."

Gibbs was puzzled.

"Why ever not? You're not gonna sit there and tell me you're shy all of a sudden."

Tony grinned.

"Me, boss? Couldn't get that one past you if I tried."

The grin disappeared.

"Truth is, I'm certain I'm not his type. He's straight."

"You sure?" Gibbs questioned. "Chances are he thinks the same about you."

"Nah." Tony took a long sip of his drink. "I've met his ex-wife and his kid. And even if I hadn't... He thinks I'm an idiot anyways."

Ex-wife? Kid? Dear God, how Gibbs hoped he was wrong.

"Tony? Tell me I'm wrong here. Tell me you're not telling me what I think you are?"

Tony swallowed hard before looking directly at the older man.

"Dad, I'm in love with your best friend."

Well shit! The words were out there now and Gibbs had no way of pretending he hadn't heard them. But he figured he'd done enough of this feelings thing for one night.

"Don't know about you, kid but I'm just about done on this sharing we've got going on for one night.:

At Tony's rapidly falling face he carried on quickly.

"I think you could do with a few hours sleep before work anyway. We'll talk more over breakfast tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing Tony to the spare room, Gibbs turned into his own and sank down onto his bed. Running his hands through his hair he thought back on the night's conversation.

Deep down he knew that Tony hadn't been anything but honest with him and although his being gay hadn't come anywhere close to surprising him, his affection for Tobias Fornell of all people had knocked his preconceived notions of his second in command flat on his ass.

In a lot of ways, Tobias was a lot like he was himself so part of him was flattered but the larger part of him was wary. Was Tony suffering a little from transference? It was already established that the younger man looked upon him as a father figure, so was that what Tony was trying to do?

He shook his head. No. If he was to believe what Tony had told him, his feelings for Tobias had been running deep for years and in that time, he'd been rebuilding his relationship with Senior.

The only thing left to believe was that Tony WAS in fact in love with his best friend and the only thing for him to do now was figure out what to do about it.

Well, he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There was only one way he could approach this. Reaching out, he picked up the phone from his bedside table and dialled an all too familiar number. He wasn't surprised when an angry voice answered on the other end.

"It's 3am! This better be good!"

"Tobias? It's me. I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

Fornell grunted.

"This must be good. You've never asked my permission before."

Running a hand over his face, Gibbs sighed softly.

"Yeah, well... Look, I've been drinking so I need you to come get me too. Or I'll take a cab if you've got Emily tonight?"

Instantly Fornell was awake and alert. Whatever was going on, it certainly had to be important for Jethro to be blatantly asking him for favours.

"I'll be over in fifteen." Fornell hung up abruptly.

Diving into a quick shower to rid himself of the sawdust liberally covering every inch of him and checking that his young charge was asleep, Gibbs was standing on the sidewalk just as Fornell pulled up.

Sitting himself in the passenger seat, Gibbs answered Fornell's questioning look with an answering glare. Getting the not so subtle hint, the FBI agent remained quiet through the quick drive and into the house until they were seated on the couch and a glass of bourbon was pressed into his guests hand.

"Okay, Jethro. It's the middle of the night, I'm tired and I'm impatient. Now spill. What mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

Swallowing half the bourbon straight down, Gibbs dove straight in the deep end.

"You ever been into guys, Tobias?"

Fornell choked on his own drink, his face turning red.

"I... You... Wha'?... Something you need to tell me, Jethro?"

Gibbs grunted in frustration.

"Just answer the damn question, Tobias!"

Slowly sipping some more of his drink, Fornell sank heavily onto an armchair.

"What've you heard? Why are you asking me now?"

Gibbs took in his friends pinking complexion and the realisation hit him suddenly. This definately wasn't a question as far from left field as he had expected it to be.

"Toby?" he whispered. "Anything YOU wanna tell ME?"

Standing up quickly and pacing the floor in front of the couch, Fornell began to talk, refusing to look at Gibbs.

"I've always liked women, Jethro. You have to understand that. But I'm not exactly 100% straight either. So yeah, okay. When he started paying me attention, I was flattered. I mean, you know, he was younger and so damn handsome. But like they say: There's no fool like an old fool. I shoulda known he was using me. Trying to push his own career. I just don't understand how you found out? Why'd he come to you? When it ended, he knew I'd figured out that he was using me and he was mad. I guess I'd understand if he'd gone to the assistant director, but why you?"

Gibbs stared at his best friend, his jaw slack.

"Tobias? I have no idea what you're talking about. Who?"

Fornell stopped his pacing and refilled their glasses.

"You really didn't know?" he sighed. "Last year, for six months, I was sleeping with Ron. Ron Sacks."

Attempting and failing badly to cover his outburst of laughter, Gibbs let out a loud guffaw.

"Agent Slacks, Tobias? Really? Even I can see you could do so much better than that weasely asshole!"

Fornell's embarrassment abated somewhat at Gibbs' mocking tone.

"Yeah, well, Jethro. What can I tell you? He was young, fit and amazing in the sack."

The amusement left his voice as soon as it appeared.

"But if Ron didn't come to you, why are you suddenly, out of the blue asking me about my interest in guys?"

Matching Fornell's serious tone, Gibbs leaned back into the couch and took his time to formulate an answer. Eventually he spoke up.

"Someone who means more to me than you can imagine, confessed to me tonight that he's in love with you. He's given up hope of you ever even noticing him, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't at least try and make my son happy?"

Fornell's hand stopped with his own glass half way to his mouth.

"Your 'son', Jethro? Your... Oh!"

Throwing his drink down his throat, he shook his head slowly.

"Is this some kind of elaborate joke? I mean, it's the kind of thing I'd expect from DiNutso. But I expected more from you! This isn't funny!"

Gibbs laughed lightly.

"It's not a joke, Toby. And I'll admit, I had the same reaction at first. But the kid came out to his father tonight and came away with a bruised up face and some severely bruised ribs. You have to understand. His life hasn't exactly been easy so far and for him to open up to me like he did, it meant a lot. I mean it when I said I see him as a son. I do. If you knew him like I do, you'd know he's so much more than first impressions let you think. He's a good man, Tobias and I really want you to consider giving him a chance. But if you do, I'm telling you know, he's been hurt so badly and if you hurt him more, I'll kill you and nobody will ever find the pieces."

Slowly, Fornell took in the momentous speech from his usually stoic best friend.

"I know he's more than the masks he puts up, Jethro. And I'd be stupid to deny he's an amazingly good looking guy... I'll think about it. Okay? Can you at least give me that?"

Nodding once, Gibbs felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Just don't wait too long. Now he's started coming out, it's not going to be long before he lets his other masks slip and people are gonna start seeing him for all he truly is. When he does, he's gonna get snapped up quick."

Placing his glass down on the coffee table, he stood up and stretched.

"Okay. I'm gonna walk home and try and get rid of some of this bourbon before I end up with a hangover tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... erm... this chapter's a bit schmoopy. I apologise but the story kind of needed it. Sorry. :-/

Ziva David looked up from her desk as Tony entered the bullpen. Okay, so it wasn't unusual for her partner to walk in whistling, singing, dancing and otherwise being his usual obnoxious self, but for him to walk in with a bruised cheek, a slight limp (the result of having slept awkwardly on his ribs through the night) and with a serene smile on his face, now that WAS unusual.

Sharing a glance with Tim McGee, they stood in unison and walked over to his work station.

"You have an interesting story to tell us no Tony?" Ziva smirked.

The serene smile stayed as Tony observed his teammates.

"Not sure 'interesting' is exactly the right word, Zee."

Noting the unusual calm in his friends body, Tim leaned in slightly.

"What happened, Tony?"

At that moment, the elevator dinged and the two standing agents swiftly moved back to their own desks and stared in wonder at the smile with which their boss, who had just entered the area, graced his senior agent.

"You been to see Ducky yet, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled back, his usual megawatt grin lighting his face.

"Gave me the all clear, Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "You tell 'em, Tony?" he leaned over to whisper in the younger man's ear.

Tony laughed.

"Actually I was gonna take everyone out to lunch and tell them then if we didn't get a case. You wanna come with?"

Regarding his son's face and the nervousness he was trying to hide in his eyes, he patted him gently on the arm.

"I'd be honoured. Besides, you're gonna need a buffer between you, Abs and Duck."

Turning to walk to his own desk, he paused and threw over his shoulder. "And I'm buying, Tony."

The two junior agents watched the exchange with unbridled curiosity. Tony smiled at Gibbs before turning to the others.

"We're going out to lunch today. Gibbs is buying. Tim, would you call Abby and let her know while I call Ducky and Jimmy?"

Five hours later found a motley bunch gathered around two tables in a small Italian restaurant a block from the Navy Yard. Abby was chattering excitedly in Jimmy's ear about something, the glazed look in his eye showing that he wasn't truly following what was being said. Ziva and Tim were earnestly attempting to draw Ducky into a conversation, speculating on what was going on with Tony.

The man in question himself was sitting back, sharing amused smirks with Gibbs, who at points was finding hard not to laugh out loud.

Eventually, the meals came to the table and an unusual silence descended with everyone eyeing the lead agent and his second in command, waiting for the shoe to drop.

Waiting until everyone was busy with their meals, and knowing Tony's sense of humour, until each and every person had their mouths full, he put down his fork and quite loudly and clearly uttered two words.

"I'm gay."

Simultaneously, several people around the table started coughing and choking on their food. Only Gibbs and Ducky managed to retain their composure.

Abby being Abby was the first to speak up.

"TONY!! That's not funny! I almost choked! What's wrong with you?"

Tony turned his head slightly to look in her direction.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Abs. I'm just too old and too tired to keep pretending anymore."

Ziva narrowed her eyes and peered between the senior agent and their boss.

"That is why all the secret smiles and conversations this morning, is it not? You and Gibbs. You are together now, no?"

This time it was Tony's turn to choke.

"Gibbs? God no! Ziva, how could you think that? That's just wrong!"

Gibbs chuckled loudly before putting on his best intimidating glare.

"And just what would be so horrible about dating me, DiNozzo? I'll have you know I'm a fine catch!"

Tony had to wipe stray tears from his eye.

"Well, yeah. You're a good looking guy, Boss. But don't you think that would be a little hinky?"

Schooling his face back into neutrality, Gibbs nodded once.

"Yeah. I'll give you that, son."

Tim, never one to miss an obscure detail, raised one eyebrow.

"Son?"

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"That's what started all this, Tim. I told my father the truth last night and he basically disowned me again. Hence the bruises and sore ribs. I knew after that I had to tell Gibbs the same. I won't lie, most of me expected him to black my eye up. But he didnt and if it wasn't for his support last night, I don't think I'd be quite this calm today. He's the one who persuaded me to tell you all straight away. You all know how much I look up to him, well, now I have a real reason. I never had a proper family before as you all know. Senior's reaction last night was just the icing on the cake. Gibbs here has been more of a father to me than Senior ever was."

A moment later, Tony found himself with a lap full of emotional Abby. Hugging him close, she beamed at him.

"Guess I finally got me a big brother now, huh?"

Before Tony could answer, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the serious looking eyes of Jimmy.

"I always wanted a big brother too, Tony."

Gracing the younger man with a luminous smile, Tony reached over and shook his hand.

"Guess I get to teach my new kid brother how to pick up the ladies now."

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh.

"Unbelievable. My GAY brother wants to teach me about women?"

Ducky finally put down his silverware having finished his meal in silence while the others were talking.

"I for one, Anthony have been meaning to get myself a grandchild. If it would please you?"

Tony's grin turned shy.

"It would be an honour, Duck."

Noticing Ziva had yet to say anything, Abby reached over and gently pulled on her ponytail.

"Zee?"

Slowly, the Israeli took a drink of her water before turning her eyes to Tony.

"I, like you, Tony, have lost nearly all of my natural family in recent years. They say you cannot choose your family, correct? That is the correct expression, is it not?"

When Abby nodded, she continued.

"Well I believe that to not be true. In choosing to stay in America rather than returning to Israel, I made my decision and I choose you. All of you. I will admit that your sexuality is somewhat of a shock to me, Tony. But I am pleased and proud to have you and Tim and Jimmy as my brothers and also you, Abby as my sister. Gibbs already knows he is a father to me and I am hoping Ducky, that you may have floor for another grandchild?"

As numerous voices murmered in confusion until Jimmy whispered that she probably meant 'space' or something like it, Ducky smiled and nodded his head.

"Very eloquently said, my dear. I have the time and love for several grandchildren and as I look around the room, I am proud to see them all sitting at this table."

Loud laughter came from Tim's chair. Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs gave him his patented glare.

"Something you want to say, McGee?"

Barely struggling to control himself, Tim pointed at Tony.

"Eight years of YOU calling ME gay? Come on! You have to admit that's funny! God, I can't wait to call Sarah! She's gonna be SO put out. You know she always had a crush on you?"

Tony's eyebrow quirked up.

"And you never said anything? McGoo! That's plain mean!"

Tim shuddered visibly.

"Now that would be hinky, Tony! She's my sister so she's off limits for two reasons."

Jimmy leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

"Two reasons, Tim?"

A frown line appeared on Tim's forehead.

"Well yeah. Firstly, she's a girl, that's pretty obvious and secondly, I guess if she's my sister... that kinda makes her your sister too."

Tony looked around the table at his new family who were now talking between themselves and making plans for thanksgiving, when the door to the restaurant opened and a familiar figure walked over to their table.

"Agent Balboa told me I could find you all here," the man said, looking around nervously. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, Tony?"

Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly, allowing no expression to touch his face as Tony stared between him and the new arrival in disbelief.

Slowly he stood up and led the man outside. At the table all eyes turned to Gibbs and Abby, who was chewing her lip nervously and glancing at the door, asked in a whispered voice,

"Gibbs? What does Fornell want with Tony?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nervously, Tony followed Fornell out of the restaurant over the road to a small park and sat next to him on a bench.

Waiting for the older man to say something for a few minutes, when there was only silence, Tony turned to him.

"Who do you think I killed today, Fornell?"

Tobias gave a small chuckle as he continued to stare at his feet.

"You might kill Jethro by the end of the day. He erm... he came to see me last night... or actually this morning. Damn bastard made me come pick him up too!"

Tony's face paled as he looked away and fidgeted with his suit jacket.

"Look, Fornell... If you've come here to let me down gently..."

His words were cut off abruptly as Tobias took hold of his hand.

"Actually, DiNozzo, Tony, I was hoping... I mean, when I spoke to Jethro, I think he came to tell me to do just that. But I kinda... Well DEFINATELY made an ass of myself and came out to him."

He chuckled again.

"I don't know who was more surprised. I thought he knew, you see. I had a relationship with someone last year and I figured he'd found out somehow."

Tony looked back at him quizzically, his lips forming a perfect 'o'.

"You... You like guys, Fornell?"

Tobias nodded.

"I like women too, Tony. But yeah. I like guys."

Tony thought for a minute, wondering who in hell Fornell could've been with that Gibbs could've found out about.

"Do I know the guy?"

Tobias sighed.

"Yeah. But do you mind if we don't talk about that right now? It wasn't the best relationship, Tony... I just don't..."

The younger man squeezed the hand in his.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me, Fornell."

"Don't you think maybe you should call me Toby?" the older man smiled.

As Tony's cheeks pinked, his smile got wider.

"Anyway, I was hoping, maybe... If you'd like, we could get dinner tonight? And maybe you could hold off on killing Jethro just yet?"

Tony blinked a couple of times just to assure himself that Tobias Fornell was indeed sitting there with him, holding his hand and asking him on a date.

"I'd really like that... Toby."

Standing up and pulling Tony with him, Tobias reached up and chastely kissed his cheek. Blushing furiously at his own action, he stepped back a bit and looked down at the floor.

"I'll call you later with the place and time. Is that ok?"

Feeling brave, Tony leaned forward and returned the kiss before whispering in the FBI agent's ear.

"I look forward to hearing from you."

After watching the object of his affection get into his car and drive away, Tony returned to the restaurant with a spring in his step. He had a new idiom to teach Ziva. The truth really did set you free. For the first time in years, Tony was so happy he felt he could fly.

Inside the restaurant, conversation skidded to a halt and Abby jumped up into Tony's suprised arms.

"What did he want, Tony? Is he trying to arrest you again? Just say the word. FBI or not, you know I'll make him disappear!"

Returning the embrace, Tony smiled down at the excitable goth.

"Calm down, Abs. He just wanted to talk, that's all."

Gibbs looked up at his son nervously.

"Look, Tony..."

Tony raised his hand.

"Relax, Dad! I promised him I wouldn't kill you. Just yet. You're lucky it turned out like it did though, otherwise it may have been a promise I couldn't keep!"

Pulling out of his arms, Abby looked up at him.

"But what could he want to talk to YOU about? Why not Gibbs?"

Looking around the table at the curious faces of his family, Tony's eyes settled on Gibbs' as he took a deep breath and explained.

"Because Gibbs isn't the one he wants to date, Abs."

A stunned silence filled the room as Gibbs smirked at Tony and the younger man smiled back. Eventually, Tim broke the silence.

"Fornell? Really? Are you gonna go?"

Tony turned to his friend.

"Are you kidding? Eleven years I've been hoping for this. There's no way I'm turning the man of my dreams down!"

Jumping back slightly, he grimaced as Abby's fist connected with his arm.

"Jeez, Abs! What the hell!"

"I can't believe you've hidden all this from us for so long! And Fornell? I really didn't expect that! I thought you'd go for the ruggedly handsome type like Gibbs or the GQ model type or even the cute innocent like Jimmy. But Fornell? What do you see in him? And hold on! He's straight! He has a kid. You don't know anything about kids! How're you gonna deal with Emily?"

Retaking his seat, Tony pulled Abby down onto his lap.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Gibbs when he asked me the same things this morning. Toby's loyal and brave. He's a good man, Abs. I would've fallen for him if he had green skin and looked like Vance. Well... Ok... Maybe not if he looked like Vance! And I never knew I stood a chance until fifteen minutes ago. If it wasn't for a certain person playing matchmaker, I still wouldn't know and I'd have been content to carry on admiring him from afar. Just turns out I'm fortunate that I don't have to. Which is why he's NOT here arresting me for murdering Gibbs! As for Emily, my neighbour has a couple of girls I sometimes look after when she has to work late. And also, if she's anything like her father, I'm gonna love getting to know her."

Looking around it appeared that no one else had a comment to make so Gibbs stood up.

"We should be heading back. Work doesn't stop just because of Tony's love life. Much as he thinks it should!"

Walking over to the bar to ask for the bill as the others gathered their belongings, Gibbs wasn't surprised when he felt a presence behind him. Tony looked down at the ground.

"I just wanna say thank you. I know what it must've cost you to go to him. And God only knows how you feel about your best friend dating your son. So... You know. Thanks."

Pulling Tony into an embrace, Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"You deserve the best Tony, and if for you, the best is Tobias, then it's my job as your Dad to make sure you get what you need."

Just as the team were about to leave for the night, Tony's cellphone rang. Answering it, he felt a small tingle of pleasure run down his spine at the sound of Tobias' voice.

"Hey, Tony. I erm... I thought maybe... If you'd like... I could cook for you tonight. Is that ok or do you want to go out somewhere?"

Swallowing at the thought of spending an evening alone with Toby at his house, Tony rushed to agree.

"I'd really like that."

"Do you need my address?" the silky voice on the other end of the line asked?

Tony felt another shiver run through his body.

"I dropped you off once before. I remember."

"Great. Say, 7? Give us both time to get home and change?" Tobias asked

Plans made, they hung up their phones and Tony turned to the expectant faces of his team. Sighing, he shook his head in amusement.

"He's making me dinner at his place."

As they all headed to the elevator, Gibbs glanced at his agent.

"You're in for a treat. Tobias is a great cook"

Tony's grin widened until they were all in the enclosed car and Ziva leaned in to whisper lewdly in his ear.

"Dinner in a private setting, Tony? You just make sure he doesn't try to take advantage of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Having changed his shirt at least three times, Tony arrived at Tobias' house ten minutes late and when the older man opened his door, he held out a bottle of wine and began apologising.

Taking his hand in his own, Tobias pulled him into the house and into his arms.

"It's fine, Tony. Relax."

Feeling the tension run out of him, Tony returned the embrace. After a moment, they pulled apart and Tony followed Tobias into the kitchen. Raising his head he sniffed the air.

"Something smells good!" he grinned. "Dad said you could cook."

Tobias froze and looked at Tony's face carefully.

"You actually call him that?"

Tony winced.

"Yeah. I guess. Is that weird for you?"

The older man shrugged.

"Guess it's gonna take some getting used to. So Jethro told you I could cook? I hope he told you I only do the basic stuff. Besides, I kinda cheated. I put this in the crock pot this morning. Just happened there was enough for two and I thought you might enjoy a home cooked meal."

Tony smiled shyly.

"I think it's great. Nobody's cooked for me in years. Intentionally or not."

Dishing up the food, which turned out to be a delicious looking beef stew and dumplings, and pouring a couple of glasses of wine, Tobias led Tony to the kitchen table. Taking a mouthful, Tony groaned.

"God, Toby! That's delicious!"

When Tobias didn't answer, Tony looked up to find the man looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Toby? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Tobias flushed a deep red.

"Tony, I do like you, you know that right. I mean as a person. I always liked the guy I could see behind the masks."

Tony nodded and Tobias carried on.

"It's just... Well if those are the noises you make while your just enjoying your food..." his words trailed off as realisation hit Tony and Tobias' face continued to burn.

The two men continued to eat in silence until Tony eventually gathered his thoughts.

"Toby, I need you to know. I'm not looking for casual here. I'm sure Dad told you. I'm in love with you. I don't want to rush into anything here but..."

Pulling his chair closer, Tobias took Tony's hand in his before gently pressing his lips to the younger mans, leaving Tony shocked at the warmth and softness. Breaking the kiss, he stared into the beautiful emerald green eyes just inches from his own.

"Tony," he whispered. "Stay with me tonight?"

Taking Tony's hand, Tobias led him slowly up the stairs, stopping every few seconds to give or recieve soft kisses and gentle touches. By the time they reached the bedroom, Tony was practically vibrating with desire.

Slipping his hands up Tobias' arms to rest on his shoulders, he gently pressed the older man down to the bed before nimbly straddling his thighs.

Nibbling at his ears and jaw, his fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he followed his hands down with his lips, tasting each piece of newly exposed skin.

Tobias groaned underneath him as he pushed away the opened fabric and his thumbs whispered over lightly haired chest and peaked brown nipples. Eyes dilating with desire, Tony first licked and sucked on one exposed and puckered nub before laying line after line of kisses to his chest to the other and attacking it with equal fervour.

Tobias ground his hips upward attempting to achieve any possible friction on his already throbbing erection. Gripping his thighs to stop him from moving, Tony continued down, across his flat stomach until he reached the cold metal of his belt buckle.

Lifting his head, Tony waggled his eyebrows and pointed his chin to the item.

"Birthday gift from Jethro?"

Tobias frowned.

"Yeah. How did you..."

Raising his hips, Tony pointed to the identical clasp on his own belt.

"Rule number 9. Never go anywhere without a knife! Guy's original. Gotta give him that. Oh well, at least it means I'm an expert at removing them." he answered with a smirk.

Before Tobias could reply, Tony's nimble fingers were working away at the item and moments later he felt his belt being pulled away from his slacks.

Tobias laid his head back on the soft comforter, grinning to himself. Sex with Tony was just how he loved it. Hot and fun. A second later though, he could hardly form a coherent thought as those same nimble fingers unfastened the button and he felt a warm heat at his groin.

Looking down, he damn near blew his load there and then as he saw Tony using his oh-so-talented mouth to pull the zipper down with his teeth.

Suppressing the urge to give in to his needs, he bit down hard on his lip as his young lover slowly pulled down his pants, using his hands and mouth to massage and tease over his strong thighs and toned calves.

Once he was left in only his black cotton shorts and damn near a puddle of goo on the bed, Tony began working his way back up, after what seemed like an eternity finally reaching his dripping cloth covered cock.

The feeling of the warm heat of Tony's mouth and the roughness of the now wet cotton against his straining shaft was pushing Tobias too close to the edge for his own liking so with surprising strength he reached down and pulled his lover up and onto the centre of the bed, flipping them both over so that the hard, young body was now pressed beneath his own.

Meeting the full, plump lips in a near desperate kiss that became wet and hard quickly, Tobias set about returning the favour of unwrapping his prize.

As more and more of Tony's Adonis like body was revealed, Tobias' heart sped faster. He couldn't believe that he would ever be lucky enough to have a creature the likes of Tony in his arms, in his bed.

And Tony loved him. Him! Tobias C Fornell, bastard extreme, second only to Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Whatever it was, there was no way he was gonna let this one go in a hurry. Although it wasn't only Tony's body that captured his thoughts. The quick mind and even quicker wit of the man and his never ending capacity to care for those around him were also massive turn ons for Tobias. It just didn't hurt that it all came wrapped up in a Tony-looking package.

Breaking the ardent kisses, Tobias looked deep into the dilated emerald green eyes of the young man beneath him.

"How do you want this, baby?" he purred.

A soft groan ripped from Tony's throat at the use of the endearment. Clutching at the older man's defined biceps, he licked his lips and gazed right back at him.

"I want... No. I need you in me, Toby. Make love to me. Please!"

Tobias could take no more. In a matter of seconds, both men were naked and Tony was gasping his name softly as their cocks came together for the first time, their need and desire growing with the friction.

Rolling off to the side, Tobias reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. When he rolled back, his breath caught at the sight of the tableau laid out before him. Tony was holding his legs up and apart by his knees, opening himself up in invitation to the older man.

Tobias let out what he would later deny was a very unmanly whimper and had to grip the base of his cock hard to keep from exploding.

Settling himself between Tony's thighs, he bent down for another kiss as he popped open the lube and liberally coated his fingers.

Laying a trail of nips and licks down the tanned skin of Tony's chest and stomach, he darted out his tongue and lapped at the pre come dripping from the younger man's impressive shaft.

Tony groaned as Tobias wrapped his lips around just the head and began sucking gently while slowly easing one lubed finger into his tight hole. Gasping around the cock in his mouth as Tony bore down on him, he took more and more of him in as he added another finger, stretching the warm heat slowly.

When he felt Tony's length hit the back of his throat, he opened up as far as he could, causing his lover to softly whisper a string of profanities.

"Fuck, Toby! Please!" Tony begged. "I'm not gonna last long and I want you in me when I come. Please, Toby!"

Releasing his erection from the warm suction, Tobias gently pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheet before tearing open the condom and rolling it down his own hard length.

Leaning back over the man to take his mouth in a bruising kiss, he guided himself to the ready opening and softly pushed inside. The tight heat threatened to overwhelm him as he slipped inside, inch by inch.

Tony wrapped his long legs around Tobias' waist to speed up the entrance as he curled a hand around the older mans head and into his admittedly thinning hair.

With a groan, Tobias began fucking Tony's mouth with his tongue with the same rhythm he was fucking his amazing ass. The younger man hadn't been lying when he had said he was close and seconds after Tobias had changed his angle slightly to hit that sweet spot inside his lover, Tony was exploding between them, strings of pearly white come spreading over his chest.

The sudden clenching heat was all it took for Tobias to join him in going over the edge, ripping their lips apart to scream his name.

Pulling carefully out of Tony and rolling to the side, Tobias discarded the used condom from his now spent cock into the trashcan by the bed before pulling the beautiful, panting man into his side. Resting his head on Tobias' shoulder, Tony sighed in contentment as he pressed soft kisses into his collarbone.

"I'll last longer next time, Toby. I promise." he whispered.

Tobias chuckled.

"You keep looking like you did while I was fucking you, and I'm not sure I can make the same promise, baby."

Snuggling in closer, Tony giggled, a sound Tobias was sure he would learn to adore.

"I love you, Toby."

The older man pulled back a little to look the younger man in the eye.

"Tony," he sighed. "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, but I never let myself think of you that way until today. Don't mistake my intentions though. I'm serious about this and I know one day I will be able to say those words. Can you wait for me?"

Tony pulled the older man in for a slow sweet kiss before reaching down and pulling the covers over both of them and settling back into his position with his head back on Tobias' shoulder. The last thing Tobias heard as he drifted off into a restful sleep were Tony's whispered words.

"I'll wait forever for you."


	6. Epilogue

Three months later, Tony had become a fixture in Tobias' house. With the resilience only a child could have, Emily had taken to the fun younger man happily and now offended her father on a weekly basis by demanding that Tony read her bedtime stories, because he 'did the voices better'.

Although Tobias was struggling with the decision of whether or not to reveal his relationship with Tony to his colleagues, quite often his house was filled with Tony's. Every one of them could see that they made each other blissfully happy.

For the first weekend in a long time, neither of the men were on call and Emily was at a birthday sleepover at a friends so Tobias started making plans.

He prepared Tony's favourite meal of homemade pizza and put it in the oven to warm, ran him a manly scented bubble bath and practiced in his head one hundred and one ways to say the three little words that he knew Tony was longing to hear.

Everything was planned perfectly and that's why he should've known that everything was about to go to hell in a handcart!

He was sitting on the edge of the tub, lovingly caressing Tony's body with a soft sponge and dropping kisses in his hair when the doorbell rang.

The men looked at each other and Tobias shrugged, not ceasing in his half loving/half arousing ministrations. Tony got the hint that they were going to ignore it. However, the ringing became more insistant, followed by banging on the door.

Tobias' shoulders drooped as he stood up and dried his hands. Planting a soft kiss on Tony's lips, he smiled sadly.

"Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them. Back in a minute."

Padding down the stairs, clad only in jeans, Tobias yanked the door open only to find himself face to face with the very last person he wanted to see. The very last person he wanted Tony to see.

Ron Sacks looked drunk. Peering around his shoulder, Tobias was grateful he didn't see his car. Setting his face in a stony mask, he glared at his former lover.

"What the hell do you want, Ron?"

Not attempting to hide the leer as his eyes travelled over Tobias' exposed chest, Sacks leant in close enough that Tobias could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I screwed up, Tobe. I want you to forgive me. I want you back. And I know you want me too. You remember how good we were!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tobias sighed.

"Even if I ever believed a word that came out of your mouth again, Ron, it's too late. I'm with somebody new. And I love him."

Sacks' face hardened.

"That's not true, Tobe. You know it. You'll never love anyone the way you loved me!"

Standing up straighter, the anger seeping out of every pore of his body, Tobias pointed a finger at Sacks.

"No, Ron. What we had was all a lie. I've found somebody who loves me for ME now. Not what I can do for his career. It's been over between us for a year. I've moved on."

Taking Tobias by surprise, Sacks pushed past him into the house, his eyes wildly looking around for signs of this new man. Spotting the Ohio State varsity jacket on the coat rack by the door, he gasped.

"Where is he, Tobe? He's not good enough for you! He can't possibly love you like I do! He doesn't love anyone but himself!"

Grabbing the younger mans arm, Tobias began to propel him toward the front door. Angrily he threw him out onto the porch as he hissed,

"Just proves what I've always known, Ron. You never see past your first impression of people. Tony's the most loving, caring, honest, trustworthy and loyal person I've ever known and I just so happen to love him as much as I KNOW, as much as he has PROVEN he loves ME! Now get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again. If you come back, I promise, I'll shoot you!"

Slamming the front door closed, Tobias leaned backward against it as he ran a hand down his face. He was so lost in thought, he almost missed the shocked whisper from the man now standing on the stairs wrapped in a fluffy white robe.

"Y-y-you love me?"

Looking up sharply, Tobias' face fell.

"I'm sorry, baby. That was SO not the way I planned on telling you that tonight."

Brow furrowed, Tony stepped forward and pulled Tobias into his arms.

"Slacks was the guy who broke your heart last year?"

Tobias barely nodded.

"Yeah. I was a damn fool Tony. I didn't realise what true love was supposed to feel like until you."

Pulling away, Tony looked down at his lover with a small but genuine smile on his face.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. Take me to bed. You can tell me you love me properly while you're making love to me."

Feeling every last drop of tension escape his shoulders, Tobias reached out and grasped Tony's hands pulling him gently toward the stairs. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss upon the lips of the man he'd grown to love so much before he whispered in his ear.

"I plan on telling you and showing you every day for the rest of my life. I know it's soon and I know we'd have to go out of state, but Tony... Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this. I'll try to get it posted tomorrow. :-)


End file.
